The Elemental Panic
by Adamantium Dragon of Aincrad
Summary: Sooo, Christina choose a painting portal on the Tardis, and falls into the world of Teen Titans, meeting Ranma Saotome the first thing! Christina gets to Jump City just as Ranma Saotome gets to the Tendo Dojo, while everyone knows what happens to Ranma up till Saffron, this is Chrissy's journey up till they meet again, reason, the eight elements are out of balance
1. Silani, world of Sailor, Ranma, Titans!

Christina smiles at the Doctor as she jumps into the portal-painting and then she instantly regrets not looking ahead

"FRAG! that hurt..." she landed face first into a boy with black hair in a pigtail  
>"Sorry, I fell ahaha... um, see yah!" she runs off, the boy scratching his pigtail, a odd blush on his face<p>

* * *

><p>First chap, VERY short, but thats cuz I just had the idea, don't worry, all other chapters will be 1k MINIMUM... i hope for about 2-3k word Chapters...<p>

Elements in this story:  
>Water, Earth, Air, Fire<br>Life, Darkness, Light and Balance


	2. The Past of the world of Silani

Disclaimer, i do not own anything but the Plot, togheter with Michael and Jake, we were creating a game that was gonna be called Silani, since Jake's gone (sadly) and Michael's not interested in dealing with this anymore, he agreed i could make a Fanfiction of it all, with the PC being my SI Christina, sooo, the plot is already done for this and the next story, will however be very difficult to be written down... and yes, Sailor Moon, Doctor Who, Ranma and Teen Titans are in this crossover Series, you'll never see the doc thou, and Sailor Moon's gang isn't until the sequel!

* * *

><p>Three hundred years ago, Saffron, the Phoenix king's child, walked in front of a gathering of nine<p>

statues, he wondered what they represented, and went to talk to the Lore Master.

"Master Algona! What does the nine statues outside mean?"

"So, my prince, you were in the forbidden garden again? Haha, well, I guess I can tell you the story of

the Elementals"

"Elementals? You mean Wood, Fire, Earth, Air and Water?"

"Actually my prince, even the amazons know this story, about the elemental beings of the Gaian

faith, for the Terran elements of Fire, Earth, Air, Water and the Lunarian elements of Life, Darkness,

Light and Balance, the ninth statue represents the other world inhabitant who visited us during said

time, The Doctor."

"I've heard of him, the star physician some call him right?"

"Yes, that's correct my prince, come with me"

Lore master Algona and Saffron go back to the statues and Algona points to the one holding a wand

like thing with green stone on.

"That is the Doctor, Star Physician, he said he would return when the Evil have been defeated again."

He then points to a statue made of Obsidian.

"And that's the Darkness Elemental, at the time known as Xian Pu, the Amazons send that name

down from generation to generation."

Next the one of white marble

"That's the Light Elemental, nobody knows his name, but it was close to a herb, so Herb was the

name the Musk send down their generations"

The one that has a small glow, both made of Obsidian and the white Marble

"That's Balance, named Saffron, that's where your name comes from, he is light and darkness at

once, weaker in each field then Xian or "Herb" but when using both, becomes their equal"

Saffron at this time smiles largely, his pride of his name increasing, and a small respect for the other

Jusenkyo tribes is born.

"Then we have Luan, the Life Elemental" A statue of gold is pointed out at this "If I don't remember

wrongly, a promise was made that when the next Luan came, he'd kill the evil holding our leader, by

forcing a rebirth… I don't know about that thou, there's no evil in us anymore"

Saffron nods again, putting the name Luan into his mind to remember it forever.

"The statues of Green Jade, Blue Sapphire, Iridescent Silver and Red Rubies, which by the way took a

long time to make statues of, are Earth, Water, Air and Fire, named um… I cannot remember those

names" Algona takes up a small book and flips to a page, reading out loud for the Prince "Earth was

Ryo, Air was Mu, Fire was Uccha, and Water was Kane."

Saffron nods "And the story behind these statues are?"

"Oh right, forgive me my prince, the story… well, for me to tell it, we'd have to think back to before

your fathers first hatching, to when our king Lord Hyaline lead the Jusenkyo tribes, with his advisors

Lou Chion(Lotion) and Spice, who later became leaders of the Amazons and Musk, respectively.

Lou Chion was a very kind woman, who loved Hyaline with all her heart, while Spice was like a

brother to them both, but when the Star Physician came, he talked about time being wrong, that Lou

Chion was supposed to create her own tribe, and Spice as well, but something hade made them

connect with our king instead of becoming allies, we joined each other. The king did not believe him

at first, calling him a Heretic."

Saffron listens with his eyes focused into Algona's eyes, idly wondering why they seem much sadder

than normally, but dismissing it in favor of the story

"The Star Physician… that's a bit of a mouthful, I'll just say Doctor, he said that he could prove it, and

pointed his green wand at the blue box that had appeared with him, and the box opened, the Doctor

went in and brought out a sphere, which then showed how the first meeting between our king and

Lou Chion was supposed to go"

Algona stretches his arms and then sits down laughing a bit joking about old age catching up with him

"Well, my prince, while the true meeting was Lou Chion immediately falling in love with Hyaline, the

sphere showed a world where she yelled at him for even daring to attack her people, stating that

she'd go to war against him if he did not apologize, in the sphere, he did, but the peace between the

tribes were fragile at best, and when the musk joined the tribes around the Jusenkyo valley, war

broke out and lasted apparently to this day, the sphere showed all this for the king, Lou Chion and

Spice, who both agreed that the sphere showed what easily could've happened. Lou Chion even

said, 'had I not fallen for you, I would've yelled at you for attacking my people for a law we did not

know, instead of offering my hand in marriage as an apology for breaking said law…'"

Algona smiles at Saffron who fell asleep.

"My eyes still has that affect huh? While you can still hear me my prince, I was Hyaline, but abdicated

when my son was old enough to rule, and took place as lore master, so that I'd be able to be

forgotten, but still a part of our tribe… I had my eyes cursed so that any who looks into them starts to

fall asleep, when you wake up you'll have forgotten all this, and I will have removed the statues,

placing them where you will never find them… the story of the Star Physician and me, with the

Elementals, is far too dangerous for all of you to worry about, suffice to say, if the Evil does not

return, you never need to know how the time line was corrected, all needed, is that everything will

go as it should, until the Evil, the red skinned demon, threatens the Green Haired timeless woman's

plans again, may Samisen the Shadow never return, for his return will be started with his son Trigon's

true death, and the coming of the Star Physician's child, he can, and we'll all be in danger, old as

young."

* * *

><p>So chapter one, Past, done... Michael actually wrote this chapter as a "intro" to Silani, and agreed it could be my opening chapter, to explain the past of our RPG world mix between Teen Titans, Sailor Moon, Doctor Who and Ranma ½, in this story.<p>

If you wanna know about Silani game, it was going to be a RPG, we added the titans, sailor moon, doctor who and ranma much later, when we saw Teen Titans and noticed a few simularity's, and then checked around... it would've been a Fangame, so F2P forever, if we managed to get permissions for it to exist... our "manager" Jake however decided, fuck this, and abandoned us for other things... Michael got mad and stopped caring about it all, so i'm all alone...


End file.
